


Sweater Weather

by mystorycorner



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, this is so wholesome what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystorycorner/pseuds/mystorycorner
Summary: “Uhm.. K-Kaede-?”“Mhm?”“Is.. that my sweater?”“Oh-! Uhm..” the guilty party looked down, almost as if trying to seem surprised by the fact she had raided his closet. She looked back up at him with an innocent grin, “nice going, Shuichi! I totally had no idea!”She was a worse liar than Kokichi himself.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Sweater Weather

(A gift for Elliot!! Happy 1 year <3)

It was bloody freezing.

Shuichi wasn’t sure how his agency constantly failed to provide basic heating, it wasn’t like they were short on complaints.

Complaints that both he and his coworkers provided.

Every. Single. Year.

As if the cold wasn’t distracting enough, his cases had been particularly drab and uninteresting that day. A stolen purse, a small parking lot fight. Honestly, one would think the Ultimate Detective would have bigger and better issues to attend to.  
‘Maybe,’ he thought, somewhat bitterly, ‘the criminals are all at home with their loved ones, rather than freezing half to death. Like I should be, too.’

He let out an exaggerated sigh as he turned to face the clock. 4:50 PM. 10 minutes to go.

10 incredibly long minutes, sat there in his refrigerator of an office. Joy. Shuichi tried to distract himself, reorganising his desk, responding to Kaito’s ridiculous texts begging for his ‘sidekick’ to help him (he had lost his slippers, until Shuichi had asked him to check his own feet, which caused the Luminary of the Stars to go uncharacteristically quiet), telling Kokichi to stop, please, just stop whatever you are doing, telling him that no, Ouma I don’t want to help you put itching powder in Miu’s-

Effectively, Shuichi did everything except the work he should have been doing, but none of that even mattered when the universe finally had mercy on him.

5:00 PM.

He was out of there before the word “bye” could even leave his mouth.

Shuichi wasn’t one to be dramatic, but finally pulling up to his house made him wonder if there is actually a God up there, somewhere.

Another chill ran up his body as he bolted to the door, tripping over his own pant leg and stumbling, not even able to find the energy to care as trembling fingers pulled out a metal- shit, that’s cold- key, slamming it into the keyhole before finally being enveloped by the warmth of his halfway. He couldn’t be more relieved as he shut the door behind him.

“I’m home!” Shuichi took his shoes off, placing them by the door as he set his coat on a hanger. “...Kaede?”

“Oh, I’m coming-!” His girlfriend’s reply came from the piano room. Not that he could say he was surprised to hear her there, of all places.

“Welcome home, Shuichi!” He was met with a warm smile and an even warmer hug as she came to greet him.

“Hi, Kaede. How was your day?”

“Boring,” the pianist let out a loud huff as she pouted childishly, “all I did was work on this song for my next recital, but I could barely focus! Kaito lost his jacket-”

“-and his slippers.”

“Them too-?! Geez.. oh, and it was so cold! None of my clothes are warm enough..”

“Tell me about it,” Shuichi laughed a little, “my office was a literal icebox, I was-.. freezing..”

He found himself momentarily distracted as he saw her clothing. Or, more accurately, his clothing. On her.

“Uhm.. K-Kaede-?”

“Mhm?”

“Is.. that my sweater?”

“Oh-! Uhm..” the guilty party looked down, almost as if trying to seem surprised by the fact she had raided his closet. She looked back up at him with an innocent grin, “nice going, Shuichi! I totally had no idea!”

She was a worse liar than Kokichi himself.

“W-well.. uhm..” he looked at her once again, somehow missing the cold from earlier as he felt his face heat up, mumbling a quiet “it’s cute..”

Kaede perked up, blushing a little herself before a giant grin broke out across her face. Curse the ears of a musician.

“What was that, Shuichi?”

“I-it was nothing-!”

“Shuiiiichiiii!” She giggled, teasing him, “I think you’re the cute one here!”

Her gentle pushes and remarks continued for a few minutes, Shuichi was almost certain he would die of embarrassment right then and there. Eventually, Kaede took mercy on him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“So, I have your permission to steal the sweater?”

He let out an embarrassed huff, trying and failing to seem annoyed, but he reluctantly gave in and nodded in response to her question.

“...But.. you do know it’s not ‘stealing’ if I give you permission t-”

“Woohoo!” He was cut off by her apparent victory. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it keeps us both warm!”

“What-?” He wasn’t quite sure how that would work, so she showed him by settling down on the sofa, opening her arms to him.

“It’s cuddle time, detective!”

Shuichi could have protested. He was still in his work clothes, he had to put his work away, he… oh, who was he kidding? He gladly threw his suit jacket on the ground and settled down next to his girlfriend. Kaede cheered victoriously again, cuddling up to Shuichi and resting her head on his chest.

They stayed there for a while, warm with each other despite the biting cold’s attempts to get inside. The detective played with the pianist’s hair, softly smiling as he watched her. She was humming something, her face lightly screwed up in concentration. He let her remain that way for a while, before quietly speaking up.

“I’ve never heard that tune before.. is it a new one?”

“Mmh? Oh, yeah.. I made it while listening to something.”

“What’s that?”

“This…” Kaede sat up slightly, gently tapping his chest. “Your heartbeat is my favourite rhythm, you know…”

Shuichi faltered slightly, and Kaede smiled as she settled down onto his chest again.

“I want to write music to this rhythm. I want all of my songs to have a little bit of it, a small fragment of your heartbeat. That way, you’re always here. I’d never be lonely again, because all I’d have to do is play my song, your song, and you’d be there. I’d be happy again, because even if you aren’t here in person, your melody will stay with me until you’re home.”

He was crying. And that was okay, because she’d never fault him for that. Instead, the pianist reached up and wiped his tears away, whispering a quiet apology that he quickly cut off.

“Happy tears, sweetheart.. don’t apologise.. I… I’m so happy to hear you say all of that.. I’m sorry, I wish I could do something similar for you, but…”

“I don’t need a big romantic gesture, silly. All I need is you.”

“Then you’ll always have me. I love you, Kaede Akamatsu.”

“And I love you too, Shuichi Saihara.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

“Amazing.”

“Perfect…” she whispered, before gently placing a small kiss to his lips.

They settled back down into place, Kaede’s soft humming the only noise around as they held onto each other. They were warm, safe and happy, and as sleep began to overtake them, they knew they’d awaken exactly the same.


End file.
